¿Vienen a nuestra fiesta del té?
by Chonik
Summary: YAOI - ESCENAS PARA ADULTOS Tres amigos hacen una noche de campamento cerca de una casa abandonada... donde una familia entera desapareció sin dejar rastros. Una familia con dos adorables niños...
1. Chapter 1

Una fría noche de luna llena, tres adolescentes se hallaban charlando alrededor de una fogata…

Usagi se sentó en el tronco que hacía de banco y abrió la bolsa de malvaviscos;

_ Ahhh… Ahora sí, ya me siento a gusto… _celebró el conejo, llevándose dos a la boca sin siquiera tostarlos primero.

Rapahel lo observó por encima del hombro antes de seguir hurgando en su mochila;

_ ¿Malvaviscos? ¿En serio…? _Raph sacó un pack completo de latas de cerveza de su mochila_ ¿Qué tienes? ¿Trece años…?

El conejo se metió dos más a la boca, con el ceño fruncido:

_ Claro y tú luces muy machote sólo porque estás bebiendo cerveza… _le respondió_ ¿Qué te pasa? Ningún campamento está completo sin malvaviscos…

_ Lástima que no sea un campamento real… _Leo entró en escena luego de buscar un poco de ropa extra para abrigarse_ Sólo estamos a unos minutos de autobús de la ciudad…

_ Bueno, algo es algo… _Usagi se encogió de hombros y clavó una de las blancas almohaditas en un palito.

_ Awwwww… ¿papito Splinter te dejó dormir fuera de casa por primera vez…? _se burló la tortuga de ojos verdes, abriendo su primera lata de cerveza de la noche_ Debes sentirte muy asustado, Leo…

_ Ya basta de ser un cretino, Raph. _le advirtió Leo con voz grave, pero sin perder la paciencia_ Tratamos de que te sientas a gusto por ser nuevo en la ciudad, pero si no quieres estar aquí, eres libre de marcharte cuando gustes…

Eso bastó para que Raphael se callara y se tragara sus palabras acompañándolas con otro sorbo de su cerveza. Solo volvió a hablar otra vez para pedirle a Usagi uno de sus malvaviscos;

_ Tú no comes malvaviscos… _el conejo puso la bolsa fuera de su alcance.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

_ Por burlarte. Y por ser un cretino…

Raph estaba por incorporarse para quitárselos por la fuerza, pero Leo le puso una mano en el hombro y lo detuvo:

_ Usagi… Dale malvaviscos a Raph, por favor. _le pidió amablemente_ Comparte…

_ ¡Hummf…! _Usagi le pasó algunos de mala gana.

_ Raph, dale las gracias a Usagi por compartir sus dulces contigo… ¿quieres?

_ Ni lo sueñes…

_ ¡Raph…!

Raphael suspiró, exasperado. Y luego escupió un "gracias" apenas audible.

Leo sonrió;

_ ¿Ya ven? Podemos llevarnos bien si cooperamos… _Leo pinchó un malvavisco y abrió una cerveza también, ignorando las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban sus dos amigos.

Leonarde realmente deseaba que ellos dos se llevasen bien. Había conocido a Raphael cuando era niño, y habían sido muy buenos amigos. Pero cuando se había mudado a esa ciudad, perdió contacto con él y se había visto obligado a hacer amigos nuevos… como Usagi.

Él y su amigo conejo se la pasaban bien juntos, pero cuando la familia de Raph se mudó y su viejo amigo volvió a aparecer Leo vió que tendría que trabajar duro para conservar a sus dos mejores amigos al mismo tiempo.

"_Algo bastante difícil, puesto que se pelean todo el tiempo…."_ Suspiró mentalmente el de ojos azules.

_ Bueno, pasemos a lo que vinimos a hacer aquí… _Usagi dejó de atragantarse con los dulces y dejó la bolsa a un lado_ Así que Raph… ¿Te interesa formar parte de nuestro club, eh?

Raph, que ya iba por su segunda lata de cerveza, dio vuelta los ojos;

_ Yo no quiero formar parte de ningún estúpido club… _aclaró_ Sólo quiero andar con ustedes para poder tener una mesa en la que sentarme a la hora del almuerzo…

_ ¡Pero qué lindo concepto de la amistad tienes! _celebró el conejo, imprimiéndole todo el sarcasmo que pudo a la exclamación. Luego se inclinó hacia Leo_ ¿De verdad quieres a éste con nosotros? _susurró_ El tipo es un idiota de primera…

_ Lo sé, pero… Entiende, ¡somos amigos! _insistió Leonardo_ Y es buena persona en el fondo, te lo aseguro…

_ ¡Hey, señoritas! ¿Si saben que los escucho, verdad? _les llamó la atención Raph_ Así que no hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí, ¿quieren…?

Usagi le dedicó una última mirada de reclamo a Leo, quién sonrió inocentemente:

_ Deja que yo me encargue de la primera parte, ¿si? _le ofreció a su amigo conejo_ Raph, hey… ¿Tú quieres sentirte a gusto en tu nueva escuela, verdad? Para eso te vendría bien andar con nosotros, los chicos populares… ¿Me equivoco?

Raphael abolló la lata de cerveza vacía y la arrojó por ahí. Luego se agarró la cabeza entre las manos;

_ ¡Todo en ésta maldita ciudad está al revés! ¡El conejo con la cara de peluche y el "niño de papi"! _se quejó_ ¿¡Cómo es que un par de ñoños como ustedes son los chicos populares?!

Usagi le arrojó un malvavisco a la frente:

_ ¡Más respeto con Leonardo, el presidente de la clase y mejor atleta del instituto! _le anunció.

Raphael se comió el malvavisco usado como proyectil;

_ ¿Y tú qué eres, exactamente? ¿La mejor animadora y porrista?

_ ¿Qué? ¿No se nota? _Usagi se peinó las orejas hacia atrás como si fuesen cabello_ Soy el más apuesto del instituto… ¡Las chicas están locas por mí, nene…!

_ Debe de ser una broma…. _gruñó el ojiverde_ ¿Las chicas saben que te gusta acampar y comer malvaviscos como a cualquier crío de 12 años?

La sonrisa del conejo se borró:

_ Cuando me termine los malvaviscos, usaré la bolsa para asfixiarlo… ¡Te lo juro! _le advirtió a Leo.

_ ¡Usagi! _Leo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Raphael_ ¿Qué dices Raph? ¿Te nos unes…?

_ Hmmmf… _Raphael miró hacia otro lado. No le gustaba sentirse acorralado, por mucho que deseara ser amigo de Leo otra vez.

_ Nos vendría bien un "chico malo" en el grupo… Para más variedad… _propuso Leo, que seguía conciliador.

_ Yo puedo seguir siendo el "chico malo" sin un grupo de amigos que me acompañe… _le aclaró Raphael. Luego sonrió_ ¡Pero a ustedes les vendrá bien tener a alguien que los haga ver menos ñoños…!

_ ¿Entonces aceptas?

_ ¡Claro! _Raphael abrió otra cerveza_ Soy todo oídos… ¿Qué debo hacer para entrar al estúpido club?

Usagi suspiró pesadamente. Había guardado una pequeña esperanza de que Raph no aceptaría…

_ Hey, Usagi… ¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos, es tu turno de decirle lo que tiene que hacer! _lo animó Leo.

_ ¿Te das cuenta de que te llamó "ñoño" y "niño de papi" varias veces en la misma noche? _le señaló el conejo.

_ Leo sabe que es verdad, por eso no se molesta… ¿Verdad, Leo? _Raph se burló una última vez, aprovechando el ánimo conciliador de su amigo.

Leo sin embargo, le dio un golpe de karate en la nuca, haciéndolo votar su cerveza:

_ ¡OYE! _Raph vió que el suelo reseco se bebía su cerveza en vez de él_ ¡Ahora sí te voy a…!

_ Chsst! Chsst! No olvides que estás a prueba, Raph…! _le advirtió el de ojos azules, muy tranquilo al verlo con el puño en alto_ ¿Quieres entrar al club o no?

Raphael emitió un gruñido y volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Se limpió las manos pegajosas en su desteñida camiseta de rock con el logo de la banda desgastado, y se volvió hacia Usagi, quien paró de reírse cuando Raph le clavó la mirada;

_ Muy bien, conejito galán… Apresurémonos con la prueba, que no tengo toda la noche…

_ De hecho sí, te va a llevar toda la noche la prueba, "Rafita"… _Usagi se inclinó hacia adelante, más cerca del fuego.

Raph se puso serio:

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_ Te voy a contar una historia de terror… y si puedes pasar la noche aquí con nosotros sin salir corriendo u orinarte en los pantalones, estás adentro.

_ ¡Pffft…! ¿Es eso? _Raphael se rió y se acabó su cerveza_ ¡Creí que me iban a pedir algo más serio… como robar algo de una tienda o incendiar un…!

_ No somos delincuentes juveniles, Raphael… _le recordó Leo.

_ Sí, se me olvidó que sólo son un par de ñoños… _le respondió el ojiverde, pero se retractó al ver al ojiazul frunciendo el ceño_ ¡Lo siento, presidente de la clase!

Usagi carraspeó, llamando la atención de los dos:

_ Muy bien, si me prestan atención, me gustaría comenzar…

Todos guardaron silencio, y el fuego chispeaba. Estaban esperando que el conejo empezara la narración… pero en vez de eso Usagi se guardó un montón de malvaviscos en el bolsillo y tomó una linterna:

_ Síganme, daremos un paseo… _les informó.

_ ¿Eh? _Raphael y Leo se incorporaron sin entender_ ¿Y la historia?

_ ¡A eso vamos! _insistió el conejo_ ¡Ya, muevan sus traseros!

Usagi fue el primero en alejarse, con la linterna encendida en alto. Leo le dio alcance rápidamente;

_ ¿A dónde nos llevas exactamente? _le preguntó en un susurro_ Creí que sólo le ibas a contar una historia de vampiros…

_ Vamos, ¿no creerás que con eso lo asustaremos de verdad? ¿O sí? _se burló Usagi avanzando rápidamente_ Necesitamos algo más fuerte…

_ Funcionó conmigo… Cuando yo pasé la prueba… _le recordó Leo, incómodo por dejar la luz de la fogata tan atrás_ Realmente me asustaste…

_ Y tenías diez años, Leo… Sé realista. _Usagi siguió comiendo sus malvaviscos en paz_ ¿Si trajiste lo que te pedí, verdad…?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minutos después…

_ ¡Aquí es…! _Usagi se detuvo en un claro.

_ ¿Y qué hay aquí exactamente que da tanto miedo…? _Raph había llevado más latas de cerveza con él, una en cada bolsillo, y empezó a beberse una.

_ Tu cara… _resopló el conejo corriendo unos arbustos_ ¡Y esto…!

Los tres adolescentes observaron el punto al que señalaba el conejo. Una enorme casa se alzaba en lo alto de una colina…

_ ¿Una casa abandonada en medio de la nada…? _preguntó Leo_ ¿Tú sabías que esto estaba aquí, Usagi…?

_ Por supuesto… ¡No es cualquier casa! _Usagi sacó un arrugado recorte de papel del bolsillo de sus jeans_ Tomen, lean...

Leo le apuntó al papel con la linterna, y tragó saliva al leer el título de la noticia que ahí estaba escrita;

_ ¿Se cumplen 50 años del asesinato y misterio de la casa de…? _el ojiazul terminó de leer la noticia en silencio. Cuando levantó la mirada, corroboró que la casa que salía en la fotografía era la misma que tenía ante sus narices… sólo que en peor estado.

_ Leer es para nerds… _se quejó la tortuga ojiverde_ ¿Qué dice la noticia…?

_ Bueno… _Leo sujetó mejor el papel y trató de parecer lo menos conmocionado posible_ Aquí dice que desapareció una familia completa… sin dejar rastro…

_ Así es… _corroboró el conejo_ Mi tío es policía y me contó la historia… Eran dos niños y sus padres, desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana y no se supo más de ellos.

_ ¿No encontraron cuerpos, ni nada…?

_ No… Pero sí había algunos datos extraños en la investigación, según me contó mi tío… _Usagi le apuntó con su linterna a la lejana casa, como si con eso pudiera iluminarla un poco.

_ ¿Cómo cuales…? _Raph abolló su lata de cerveza vacía.

_ Bueno… La madre estaba un poco chiflada… Por decirlo suavemente.

Leonardo y Raphael prestaron más atención. Usagi continuó hablando:

_ Uno de los mayores deseos de ella, era tener muchas hijas, para poder consentirlas, mimarlas, hacerles peinados… y hacerlas participar en ésos empalagosos concursos de belleza para niñas pequeñas… _narró_ Por eso cuando tuvieron a dos niños por ésos caprichos del destino, ella los obligaba a usar ropa de niña todos los días…

_ Eso es enfermizo, viejo… _Rapahel se imaginó la situación_ ¿Y qué decía el esposo a todo esto? _quiso saber_ Acaso no preguntó: "querida, ¿por qué estás travistiendo a los niños?"

Usagi hizo una mueca:

_ N-no lo sé… Creo que lo único que le importaba era mantener contenta a su bella esposa… así que le seguía la corriente en todo.

_ ¿En serio…?

_ ¡Bueno, no soy psicólogo! ¡Solo les estoy diciendo lo que mi tío me contó! _se enfadó el conejo_ Bueno, en fin… Obligaba a sus hijos a vestirse de niña, a jugar con juguetes de niña, incluso a comportarse como niñas educadas… Era algo muy morboso…

_ ¿Qué decían los vecinos? ¿No encontraban extraño que dos niños corretearan por ahí disfrazados de Lolita las 24Hs. del día…? _Leo le devolvió el recorte de periódico a Usagi.

_ Aquí no había vecinos… La casa estaba tan en las afueras como ahora…

Raph observó la casa en silencio unos minutos:

_ ¿Creen que la madre mató a los hijos por no haber nacido niñas y también al padre porque sus espermatozoides X no sabían nadar? _preguntó_ ¿Y luego se suicidó…?

_ ¡Rapahel! _Leo se escandalizó_ ¡Un poco de respeto por favor!

_ ¡No, no! ¡Raphael tiene razón! _los interrumpió el conejo_ Ésa fue una de las teorías que los investigadores siguieron… ¿Quieren saber cuál es la otra teoría?

Las dos tortugas asintieron en silencio:

_ Lo más parecido a la civilización que hay cerca de aquí es una tienda de abarrotes. El dueño afirma que un día antes de que se descubriera la ausencia de la familia pasó por allí un forastero… _Usagi guardó el recorte de periódico_ Más tarde se descubrió que era un ex convicto… y estaba viajando en ésta dirección. Él podría haberlos asesinado a todos… o sólo eliminó a los padres y se quedó con los niños como recuerdo.

_ ¿La policía no lo encontró?

_ No. Nunca más se supo de él tampoco... _Usagi se rascó el mentón_ Mi tío me dijo que era la hipótesis más débil… porque el dueño de la tienda de abarrotes estaba entrado en años y era posible que tuviese un ataque de alzhéimer o algo parecido… ¿Pero saben que creo yo…?

Leo y Raph negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo;

_ Esto no figuró en la investigación, pero mi tío me contó que había un pentagrama dibujado en el piso del ático de la casa… _les contó Usagi metiéndose en la boca su último malvavisco_ Creo que el verdadero culpable sí fue el ex convicto…

"Se coló una tarde en el amplio jardín, mientras los niños jugaban…

Y lo primero que notó fue a las dos hermosas criaturas que correteaban por la campiña…

Sin vigilancia paterna… Sin nadie más alrededor…

Primero fue por el menor de los dos, cuyo hermoso rostro lleno de pecas estaba más al alcance. Sólo quería acariciarlo… pero el pobre niño se asustó y quiso emitir un grito de auxilio… el último grito que daría en su corta vida…

Luego se internó entre los árboles, para buscar al hermano mayor que jugaba con una pelota…

Esperó a que su amado juguete rebotara cerca de sus pies, y cuando el niño se acercó lo suficiente lo atrapó entre sus enormes brazos con un rápido movimiento, cual venus atrapa moscas…

Los lejanos gritos de ayuda alertaron al matrimonio, que salió disparado de la casa en busca de sus hijos… pero ya era demasiado tarde, encontraron al primero muerto y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver al segundo exhalar su último aliento…

El asesino nunca fue encontrado…

La pareja no pudo soportar el dolor por la pérdida. Querían mucho a sus hijos… y lucían tan lindos aún muertos, con la piel todavía sonrosada y los vestidos llenos de vuelitos de encaje… que la pareja no tuvo corazón para darles sepultura.

En cambio, se negaron a pensar con claridad y fueron más allá… Podría decirse que perdieron la cordura…

O podría decirse que sabían perfectamente lo que hacían…

Una noche pintaron un gigantesco pentagrama en el suelo de la casa, y los dos hicieron un pacto con el diablo, ofreciendo sus almas después de la muerte, a cambio de recuperar a sus hijos…

Lo único que querían era tener de vuelta a los dos pequeños que habían criado con tanto amor…"

Usagi se detuvo bruscamente;

_ ¿Y qué pasó después…? _quiso saber Raphael.

El conejo levantó la mirada y lo observó fijamente:

_ Volvieron… Pero no como los dulces niños que eran… _susurró.

_ ¿Entonces…? _Raphael estaba tan ocupado haciendo el papel de escéptico que no se percató de la mano con garras que estaba a punto de posarse en su hombro.

_ Volvieron como…. MONSTRUOOOOOOSSSS!

_ ¡AAAARRRRGHHHH! _Rapahel se paró de un salto y trastrabilló con los arbustos, asustado por el grito que había pegado el conejo y el guante/garra que había usado Leo para asustarlo.

Tanto Leo como Usagi rodaron por el suelo a carcajadas limpias, felices con el resultado de la broma. Raphael era el único que no estaba demasiado contento…

_ ¡ME LAS PAGARÁN IMBÉCILES! _exclamó con los puños apretados_ ¡AHORA SÍ QUE LES VOY A PARTIR LA…!

_ Jajajajajajja! _Leo se incorporó, aún con el guantelete con garras en su mano derecha_ ¡Tranquilo Raph! ¡Solamente era un chiste!

Usagi también se levantó del suelo, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Raphael:

_ ¡Jejejejeje! Nada mal para un "ñoño" y un "niñito de papi"… _se burló_ ¿Qué dices a eso, Raphie…?

Raphael le dio un empujón;

_ Cállate! _exclamó_ Si no fuera porque Leo me tocó con ésa cosa yo no me habría asustado… ¡PORQUE TU HISTORIA ES TAN MALA Y TAN TRILLADA COMO LA...!

_ Ahhhh ¡Pero ésa es la mejor parte, mi estimado! _lo interrumpió Usagi_ No era una historia… O al menos no del todo…

_ Ahora ya solo te falta pasar la noche aquí con nosotros, Raph… _lo consoló Leonardo.

_ ¡Y cuida de no orinarte en los pantalones! _le advirtió Usagi emprendiendo el camino de vuelta_ Aunque con todas esas cervezas que bebiste te va a costar trabajo…

Raphael emitió alarido de ira y se les adelantó, no sin antes propinarles un tremendo empujón a cada uno para abrirse paso, y regresó caminando solo…

_ Vaya, sí que tiene mal carácter… _suspiró Usagi, iluminando el camino con su linterna_ ¿Era igual de difícil cuando ustedes eran amigos de niños?

_ Era más o menos igual… _admitió Leo_ Solo que ahora tiene más testosterona encima…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los tres adolescentes acomodaron sus bolsas para dormir media hora después…

Usagi se acabó los malvaviscos que quedaban y Leo se untó un poco de repelente de insectos en los brazos;

_ ¿Saben algo? De pronto recordé que no me gusta estar al aire libre… _comentó antes de bostezar_ La próxima vez que queramos añadir un nuevo miembro al grupo, haremos lo que dice Raph y lo desafiaremos a que incendie algo de la propiedad pública…

_ Bah… Los odio, malditos… _gruñó Raphael antes de cubrirse con su manta_ Primero me arrastran a éste estúpido campamento y luego de eso admiten que mi idea de iniciación es mejor que la suya…

_ Buenas noches para ti también, Raphael… _lo saludó Usagi_ Buenas noches…

Contra todo pronóstico, Raphael fue el que primero concilió el sueño y también el que mejor durmió… Seguramente por todas las cervezas que había bebido.

Durmió tan bien, que para cuando el sol asomó en el horizonte, ya estaba despierto… y listo para orinar:

_ Mhhf… Maldito sea el llamado de la naturaleza… _murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados.

Odiaba dejar su cama caliente solo para eso… pero qué remedio. Raph se levantó tambaleante y aún medio adormilado y fue hasta el árbol más cercano.

Se recargó con una mano en el tronco y bostezó ruidosamente, sin que eso interrumpiera el proceso… o despertara a sus dos acompañantes.

_ Sí que tienen el sueño pesado… _Raph subió otra vez la cremallera de sus pantalones, cuando escuchó un sonido. Pasos. Sobre la hierba húmeda.

Raphael se volvió y creyó ver una silueta entre los árboles.

_ ¿Hola…? _el ojiverde se apresuró a acercarse a su amigo_ Leo… ¡Leo! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que estábamos en propiedad privada?! ¡Creo que un policía vino a buscarnos…!

_ ¡Arghh! ¡No molestes, Raph…! _Leo se retorció y giró hasta enterrar la cara en la almohada. Medio segundo después ya estaba dormido de nuevo.

_ ¡Psst… Psst…!

Raphael dejó de patear a Leo y levantó la mirada, solo para abrir la boca hasta el suelo...

Un niño le hacía gestos para que se acercara, desde detrás de un árbol…

Un niño con traje de Lolita…


	2. Chapter 2

La tortuga de ojos verdes abrió la boca para llamar a Leo… pero luego de unos segundos tratando de articular palabra, la volvió a cerrar.

"_Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando aquí…_" pensó, mientras una sonrisa astuta reemplazaba su gesto de incredulidad.

"_Muy inteligente, Leo… Casi me engañan…" _

_ ¡Oye, tú…! _de un momento a otro, el niño se había esfumado.

Raphael se acercó al árbol donde lo había visto, justo para verlo alejarse corriendo. El vestido púrpura revoloteando detrás de él…

_ ¡Espera…! _el ojiverde se lanzó en su persecución, la cual resultó más trabajosa de lo que Rapahel esperaba…

No solo porque estaba descalzo y en el suelo había muchas plantas espinosas, sino porque cada vez que estaba a punto de acercarse, el niño se alejaba riendo…

_ ¿En dónde estás…? _Raphael oyó su risa lejana y sonrió, comenzando a disfrutar del juego_ ¿Buscas jugar a las escondidillas conmigo…?

Continuó persiguiéndolo por un par de minutos más, hasta que los árboles se hicieron más tupidos y comenzaron a rodearlos a los dos. El sol del amanecer se colaba entre los troncos, cegando a Rapha, quien se cubrió los ojos con una mano…

_ Ya casi te tengoooo… _canturreó, cuando estuvo seguro de haberlo acorralado.

El eco de otra risa fue toda la respuesta que recibió…

Justo cuando comenzaba a impacientarse y a pensar que ya se había alejado demasiado, vió al niño parado frente a un árbol de grueso tronco, esperándolo y de espaldas.

_ ¿Acorralado, eh…? _Raphael comenzó a acercarse a él, caminando_ Te dije que te encontraría…

El niño se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa;

_ ¿Cómo sabes que yo no te acorralé a ti…? _le preguntó con su voz infantil y alegre.

_ Hehe… Buena respuesta… _Rapahel se hallaba a pocos pasos de él, y a medida que se acercaba podía observarlo mejor…

Era increíble que Usagi y Leo se hubieran tomado el trabajo de contratar a alguien para que lo asustara…

¡Ñoños…! ¡Se tomaban demasiado en serio a su estúpido club de la amistad y su estúpida prueba era más ñoña todavía...!

Por lo menos habían elegido bien al actor…

Esa lindura de niño lo estaba esperando allí parado, con las mejillas sonrosadas y ése lazo en la cabeza… A tono con el vestido púrpura de lolita lleno de vuelitos y tul…

"_Tan solo la falda parece un pastel de crema con todo ése tul_…" pensó Raph cuando lo tuvo cerca.

Su mirada se distrajo del adorable vestido púrpura y se escabulló por debajo de la falda… por sus largas piernas envueltas en medias de seda… y los tiernos zapatitos de charol… ¿Esperen, eso era un broche para ligas en forma de corazón…? ¡Y ligas! ¡De encaje…!

Raph se mordió los labios y luego carraspeó;

_ Y dime… ¿Qué hace una pequeña y linda cosita como tú, siguiéndole la corriente a ésos dos bobos?

El niño se sonrojó como cereza y emitió una risita;

_ ¿En serio? ¿Crees que soy lindo…? _preguntó cubriéndose la cara con sus manitas enguantadas.

_ Pues, claro… Mírate... _Raph le tomó el mentón con su mano y le levantó el rostro_ Eres una lindura… ¿Cómo te llamas…?

_ Donatello… _el niño pestañeó coquetamente al decir su nombre. Luego se alejó un par de pasos, caminando hacia atrás.

_ ¿Donnie…? Muy bonito… _Raphael se volvió a acercar a él_ ¿A dónde vas…? No pretenderás escaparte de mí de nuevo… ¿O sí, pequeño Donnie?

Donnie se alejó un par de pasos más… sonriendo traviesamente;

_ Yo no estaba escapando… _aseguró cuando su espalda tocó el tronco del enorme árbol.

_ Mmm… Qué bueno, porque quiero conversar contigo un rato… _el ojiverde apoyó su mano derecha contra el áspero tronco, y se inclinó sobre Donatello con una sonrisa seductora_ Oye, ya dime cuánto te pagaron Leo y Usagi para esto… ¿Hum?

Donatello ignoró la pregunta, y mantuvo su tierna sonrisa mientras su manito enguantada recorría el pecho de Raph con toda tranquilidad… haciendo que el mayor y más "experto" se sonrojase ligeramente.

_ ¿Qué es esto…? _preguntó con toda la inocencia, mientras su dedo índice frotaba el desteñido logo de una banda de Rock.

_ E-es el logo de… de mi banda de Rock favorita… _tartamudeó Raph, pero sin hacer nada para quitarse la mano de Donnie de encima ni evitar sus caricias_ Está un poco desteñido y ya casi no lavo mi camiseta para que no se borre del todo pero…

_ No, no… No el dibujo… _el dedo de Donnie hizo más presión sobre la tela, dibujando la cicatriz sobre el pecho de Raph_ E-s-t-o…

Raphael se sonrojó aún más al oírlo canturrear las letras…

Ese niño lo había acariciado con mucha atención y ahora lo miraba traviesamente con esos ojos rojos, como rubíes, a través de sus largas pestañas;

_ ¿Cómo te la hiciste? _insistió la tortuga más joven, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos con su dulce voz.

_ Fue durante una pelea con otro brabucón… Me la hizo con una navaja… _presumió Raphael_ Pero yo le rompí varios huesos…

_ Vaya… Entonces eres muy fuerte… _Donatello llevó sus dos manos enguantadas debajo de la camiseta de Raph y lo acarició lentamente, subiendo por su pecho duro y bien formado, hasta rozar la cicatriz con la punta de sus deditos_ ¿Verdad…?

Raphael cerró los ojos y apretó el puño que mantenía contra la corteza del árbol, tratando de resistirse a sus impulsos y a la sangre que de repente le hervía en las venas…

"_¡Contrólate, contrólate…!"_ se exigió a sí mismo, aunque sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo si ése niño seguía provocándolo de esa manera.

Donatello se pegó a él, y los cientos de capas de tul de su vestido se apretaron contra la pelvis del mayor en una suave y delicada caricia…

"Oh por Dios…" Raphael se mordió los labios, sintiendo una punzada de excitación en la entrepierna. Solamente quería tomar a ése niño entre sus brazos y hacerle todas las cosas sucias que…

"_¡No, no…!_ _¡No puedes estar pensando en eso…!"_ Raphael observó a su pequeño provocador, un par de cabezas más bajo que él. Seguramente era menor de edad… Seguramente…

_ Raphieeee… ¿Qué ocurre…? _sonrió Donatello, frotándose contra sus caderas y con las manos aún bajo su camiseta_ Creí que pensabas que yo era lindo…

"_¡Bah…! ¡Al diablo…!"_ Raphael lo alzó con sus fuertes brazos y lo apresó contra el árbol.

Miró con enfado a su pequeño provocador, que seguía sonriéndole inocentemente, y le dio una advertencia:

_ ¡Tú te lo buscaste...! _lo acusó.

_ ¡Jejeje…! _Donatello rió alegremente, como si todo eso fuese un juego muy divertido_ ¡Tus brazos también son muy fuertes…!

Raphael se contuvo por última vez aquella mañana:

_ Al menos dime que no eres menor de edad o algo así… _suplicó_ ¡Por favor!

Donatello le sonrió coquetamente, y acunó su rostro con sus manos enguantadas…

_ Soy mayor de lo que crees… _dijo simplemente.

_ Supongo que eso debería bastar… _se convenció a sí mismo Raphael, sin saber que ése "niño" no le mentía en lo absoluto.

Donatello tiró de su rostro con suavidad y lo condujo hasta su boca, para que bebiera lo besos de ella como si fuesen gotas de rocío… y Raphael obedeció.

Ni bien supo lo que se sentía el tener la lengua rosada de Donatello en su boca, se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Si se lo preguntaran ahora, no sabría cómo explicarse… pero cuando las piernas de su niño le rodearon las caderas, y volvió a sentir las caricias del tul apretándose contra la tela de sus vaqueros, se volvió totalmente ajeno a la realidad.

Donnie lo había hechizado… Lo tenía bajo su control… Raphael era ahora su juguete favorito, ansioso de obedecer todas y cada una de sus órdenes…

_ Vuelve a ponerme en el suelo, Raphie… _susurró la dulce voz de su niño.

_ Sí, Donnie…

_ Dame la mano, Raphie… _Donatello le extendió su manito enguantada.

_ Sí, Donnie…

El vestido púrpura de Donnie se balanceaba hacia arriba y abajo mientras éste caminaba por entre las raíces de ése árbol tan grande, rodeándolo… y Raphael creyó ver varias veces un destello de su ropa interior de niña y de sus ligas de encaje.

Lo deseaba tanto… Necesitaba la piel de ése niño contra la suya…

Moriría si no obtenía alivio para su deseo…

Por suerte para el ojiverde, no muy lejos de allí lo esperaba una linda camita de hojas secas:

_ Recuéstate… _le ordenó Donnie dulcemente.

¿Acaso sus ojos estaban brillando…?

Raphael obedeció la orden y fue recompensado: Donatello se sentó inmediatamente sobre sus caderas, con las piernas separadas…

_ Me gustas, Raphie… Me gustas mucho… _murmuraba una y otra vez mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, pegando su cuerpecito al de él. Raphael dejó que sus pequeñas manos le levantaran la camiseta, hasta enrollarla toda por debajo sus musculosos brazos.

_ ¿Te gusto yo…? _Donnie se subió mejor a él y le dejó sentir la suave y esponjosa textura de su vestido contra la piel desnuda.

La parte de atrás del vestido se levantó por tanto movimiento y la fina tela sus bragas color de rosa se frotó contra la parte más baja del vientre de Raph;

_ Claro… _Raphael le acarició el rostro con los nudillos de su mano, extasiado.

Donatello atrapó su mano su mano y se incorporó para poder llevarla hasta su rodilla…

Y hacia arriba… por sus muslos tiernos…

_ ¿Cuánto te gusto…? _insistió con una sonrisa.

_ Mucho… Muchísimo… _Raph sintió en la yema de los dedos la dureza de los broches que sostenían las ligas de encaje, y contuvo el aliento… Su mano seguía subiendo…

Tul. Capas de tul. Muchas…

Tantas que parecían interminables… cientos y cientos de capas de tul interponiéndose, estorbando, hasta que…

_ Oh, Dios mío… Donnie… _gimió el de ojos verdes al alcanzar ése lugar tan ansiado en la anatomía de su niño_ Tu piel es lo más suave que he tocado en toda mi vida… Lo juro…

Donatello le quitó la camiseta y la arrojó lejos. A Raph no le importó que su camiseta favorita aterrizara en un rincón cualquiera del bosque… sólo quería apretar a Donnie contra su cuerpo a medias desnudo sin demora, y eso fue lo que hizo.

_ Ahhh… Raphie… _las manos de Raphael bucearon por largo rato bajo las capas de tul, buscando, acariciando frenéticamente, arrancando dulces gemidos de placer de la boca de su niño_ Nhhh…

Raphael el besó el cuello, la frente, los párpados… Saboreó los hombros redondos que el vestido no escondía… mientras sus manos acariciaban todo lo que llegaban a tocar por debajo de la falda.

_ Donnie… M-me vuelves loco… _el ojiverde solo paraba de acariciarlo unos momentos para poder estrujarlo contra él. Su cuerpo era tan pequeñito… Tan fácil de rodear con sus brazos…

Cada tanto Donatello lo guiaba de nuevo hasta a su boca, y le permitía beber de ella por unos momentos… para hechizarlo nuevamente quizá… por si acaso a Raphael se le ocurriera recordar en dónde estaba… o lo que estaba haciendo… o por qué.

_ Ahhhh… ¿Me quieres, Raphie…? _los suaves gemidos que salían de su boca eran como música para sus oídos_ ¿Quieres que sea tuyo…?

_ Sí… _Raphael respondió sin pensar.

_ ¿En serio…? _Donatello sonrió contra su boca.

_ Claro… _Raphael trató de besarlo, pero la mano enguantada de Donnie se interpuso entre sus bocas.

_ ¿De verdad…? _Donnie comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás_ Responde…

_ Por supuesto… Claro que sí… _el ojiverde se encontró recostado otra vez sobre la hojarasca seca, boca arriba.

Donatello se inclinó sobre él, igual que como lo había hecho momentos atrás. Juntó su nariz con la de Raph y le hizo unos mimos;

_ Entonces tienes que saber lo que pasó ése día… _susurró el ojirrojo.

_ ¿Qué día…?

_ El día en que morí…


	3. Chapter 3

A Leo lo despertaron los propios ruidos de su estómago… esa cena ligera que había tomado la noche anterior ahora le estaba rindiendo cuentas.

Prolijamente enrolló su bolsa de dormir, y luego fue hasta donde estaba Usagi a ver si quedaban malvaviscos para entretener el estómago… pero el conejo se los había comido a todos la noche anterior.

_ Hmf… ¡Buen provecho, Usagi! _murmuró_ Ojalá hayan estado buenos…

Cuando volvió sobre sus pasos fue que descubrió que Raphael no estaba… solo quedaban ahí su bolsa de dormir y su mochila… ¿Y también sus zapatos…?

_ Raphael… _Leo lo llamó con cautela, por si estaba orinando en algún árbol cercano. No obtuvo respuesta_ Usagi… Creo que Raphael se marchó…

Tuvo que picarlo un par de veces para que su amigo conejo reaccionara;

_ Qué bueno… _Usagi le dio la espalda y se acurrucó_ Revisa si no dejó un rastro de pipí que puedas seguir…

_ ¡No, hablo en serio! Tal vez se perdió o algo… todas sus cosas siguen aquí. _le dijo Leo_ Incluso sus zapatos…

_ Seguro fue a orinar y se desorientó… _propuso el conejo sin muchos ánimos de levantarse_ O se asustó de verdad y regresó solo a mitad de la noche… qué se yo… Es muy temprano para pensar…

_ Creo que no entiendes la gravedad del… _Leo se interrumpió y suspiró_ ¡Ah, olvídalo! ¡Iré a buscarlo! No debe andar lejos…

Leo se calzó sus desgastados zapatos deportivos en los pies, y se alejó de allí en busca de Raph.

Luego de caminar un par de pasos alrededor del campamento, el ojiazul ya había descartado la teoría de Raphael orinando en los arbustos… lo cual le causó una profunda e inexplicable angustia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ¿Sigues con eso…? _Raphael exhibió una sonrisa socarrona_ Veo que te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo, mi precioso y pequeño actor…

Donnie volvió a ignorar el comentario de Raph, y tomó una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas. Con toda la paciencia del mundo la llevó hasta su pequeña y húmeda boca, introduciendo los dedos de Raphael de a uno por vez, para lamerlos y besarles las puntas…

El ojiverde se estremeció, sorprendido por el efecto seductor de ésas caricias tan simples… y se relajó sobre las hojas. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, siguió hablando:

_ Además Usagi ya me contó toda la historia completa anoche… tratando de asustarme. _le informó_ Ésos bobos…

_ Lo sé. Mi hermano y yo los escuchamos hablar anoche… pero tu amigo conejo se equivocó en algunos detalles.

_ ¿Detalles? _Raph decidió seguirle el juego a Donnie. Tenía algo de sabroso hacer el amor mientras oyes una historia al mismo tiempo_ ¿Cómo cuáles…?

_ El extraño del jardín no nos asesinó… _dijo Donnie con una sonrisa, como si estuviera contando una anécdota muy divertida_ Digamos que sólo vino a "recogernos" a mi hermano y a mí…

"_Y no fue con Mickey de inmediato… Fue a buscarme a mí en primer lugar…_

_Me encontró jugando entre los árboles… el muy malvado me quitó mi pelota luego de alzarme en sus brazos."_

_ Recuerdo que tenía brazos fuertes… como los tuyos. _Donatello se levantó la falda con su brazo libre_ Y también recuerdo que se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de mí…

Donnie empezó a guiar la mano de Raph por todo su cuerpo… tocándose mientras le hablaba con la voz en un susurro;

_ Sus manos me tocaron por todo el cuerpo… Sus uñas me desgarraron el vestido… Experimenté cosas que nunca antes había sentido en todo mi cuerpo… _hizo una breve pausa para suspirar cuando la mano de Raph se escabulló en su ropa interior_ Y cuando se hubo hartado de mí… me cargó en sus hombros y fue por mi hermano, que estaba distraído jugando a tomar el té… Fue fácil atraparlo a él también.

"_Pero lo peor fue cuando nuestra madre le permitió llevarnos… eso no estuvo bien. No debió quedarse allí parada mirando cómo se alejaba caminando con nosotros sobre sus hombros._

_Nosotros hacíamos todo lo que ella quería… obedecíamos, éramos buenos niños… ¿Y cómo nos pagó…? ¡Pidiéndole a ese extraño que nos abandone en el bosque!"_

_ Ahhhhh…. ¡Ah…! Raphieeee…. _las redondas mejillas de Donatello se cubrieron de rubor cuando llegó al orgasmo_ ¡Ah…! ¡Ah…! ¡Sí…!

El ojiverde se apresuró a lamer las blancas gotitas que ahora había en las puntas de sus dedos, como si de una valiosa recompensa se trataran:

_ ¿Ella quería fingir que ustedes se perdieron en el bosque…? _a Raph le gustaba la trama de la historia, aunque fuese pura ficción_ ¿Y qué pasó después…?

_ Pues… _el niño se desató coquetamente el enorme lazo que adornaba su cabeza_ Eso fue exactamente como lo dijo tu amigo conejo… Volvimos…

Raphael se dejó atar las manos a una raíz con el lazo. Cuando lo tuvo con las muñecas bien por encima de la cabeza, Donnie fabricó un hermoso moño con la cinta sobrante, adornando la atadura… luego se echó sobre su abdomen, agitando con los piecitos en el aire;

_ Pero Mickey y yo ya no éramos los mismos al regresar a casa… _Donnie hizo algunos dibujos imaginarios sobre el pecho de Raphael con su dedo índice_ Salir del bosque nos costó nuestras almas… pero valió la pena, porque pudimos cobrar venganza…

_ Mhhmm… _la tortuga más grande murmuró algo cuando Donatello lo besó hambrientamente_ Buena historia…

_ Pero ya hablamos suficiente de mí… _Donnie volvió a juguetear metiendo su dedito en la cicatriz que adornaba el pecho de Raph_ Quiero hablar de ti… ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ésta cicatriz?

Raphael le obsequió una sonrisa seductora;

_ ¿Que me hace lucir como un tipo rudo…? _sugirió.

_ Jejejeje… ¡No! _Donnie se inclinó hacia adelante y la lamió_ Que marca exactamente el punto donde está tu corazón….

Luego de ese gesto, Donatello le puso las manos en los hombros y se acercó más a su rostro para besarle el cuello… y para que lo oyera mejor:

_ ¿Le contaste a Leo la verdad alguna vez…? _susurró dulcemente en uno de sus oídos_ ¿Sabe que el chico que te hizo la cicatriz con la navaja en realidad se estaba defendiendo de ti…?

Raphael abrió los ojos grandes como platos. Leo jamás se había enterado de ése detalle… ni tampoco de lo que pasó después…

_ ¿Le dijiste que el muchacho murió por los golpes días después…? _la cara de Donnie seguía escondida en el cuello de Raph, cuando éste tensó el cuerpo.

_ N-no… _la voz quebrada de Raphael lo delató. Estaba asustado.

Así que su juguete había tomado conciencia de la trampa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Donatello se incorporó y le dedicó otra de sus dulces y adorables sonrisas…

La misma sonrisa de siempre… sólo que con un detalle diferente…

Sus dientitos eran ahora más largos y afilados…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leo comenzaba a considerar su regreso al campamento cuando el grito desgarrador de Raphael lo alcanzó como un rayo, sobresaltándolo;

_ ¡RAPHAEL…! _Leonardo se apresuró a correr en la dirección de la cual veía el grito, pero éste se extinguió tan rápido como le había llegado_ ¡Raphael! ¡Raphael…!

El ojiazul siguió llamando a su amigo por varios minutos más, desesperado al no saber hacia dónde correr ni dónde buscar… Estaba todo tan cubierto de bruma y neblina…

_ ¡Mierda! _Leo se agarró la cabeza entre las manos.

Estaba respirando agitadamente cuando le llegó un sonido distinto…

¿Acaso alguien estaba cantando…?

Leo se quedó quieto… Claramente era un niño que cantaba… ¿O lo había imaginado?

La canción le llegó de nuevo, con el sonido del viento entre los árboles como acompañamiento…

_ ¿Hola…? _Leonardo caminó unos cuantos pasos más, acercándose al sonido.

¿O era el sonido el que se acercaba a él…?

Se asomó desde detrás de un árbol y se encontró a su cantante de espaldas a él…

_ Mami… Mami… ¿Por qué no me quieres…? _canturreó la pequeña tortuga con el rostro cubierto de pecas, mientras mecía un deshilachado osito de peluche entre sus bracitos.

Bajo él se extendía un desteñido mantel a cuadros, sobre el que se hallaba desplegado su arsenal de tazas de té y muñecas de trapo. Pero lo que más espacio ocupaba en el mantel no eran los juguetes… era la falda del vestido anaranjado, rellena de tul y volados color crema.

A Leonardo le corrió una gota de sudor frío por la espalda…

¿Acaso ése niño estaba… disfrazado de lolita?

El estado de alerta de Leo, hizo que diera un paso en falso y que una rama seca crujiera bajo sus pies…

_ ¡Tsk…! _el ojiazul se apresuró a esconderse detrás del árbol, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mickey había dejado de mecer a su osito y girado la cabeza hacia donde Leo estaba…

_ ¿Señor…? _el niño lo llamó con su voz tan dulce_ ¿Está perdido…?

Leonardo vió que era inútil estar escondido… y se asomó con cautela. Mickey le sonreía.

Dejó a su osito de lado, y tomó una coqueta tetera de porcelana con sus manitas enguantadas;

_ ¿Quiere acompañarme en mi fiesta del té…? _lo invitó.


	4. Chapter 4

ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ALGUNAS ESCENAS PERTURBADORAS CON CONEJITOS… DEDICADAS A MI COLEGA ARTÍSTICA Y AMIGA SONIC-YAOISHIPS… :3

ENJOY! =D

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo seguía pasmado, petrificado en su sitio, así que el niño fue a buscarlo:

_ Está delicioso… _lo animó, tendiéndole una manito enguantada_ Yo mismo lo preparé…

Justo cuando sus deditos estaban por tocar la mano de Leo, éste se apartó, dejando al niño perplejo. El ojiazul caminó alrededor del mantel a cuadros, tratando de darle un poco más de tiempo a su cerebro para que procesara la información…

Mickey lo observaba ir de aquí para allá, de pie en su sitio y con sus enormes ojos celestes pestañeando, inquisidores;

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tú solo…? _le preguntó Leo.

_ Vivo aquí. _respondió la tortuga más joven_ Y no estoy solo, mi hermano está conmigo…

Leonardo se alejó más, frunciendo el ceño:

_ Disculpa que no pueda quedarme a disfrutar del té… Estoy buscando a un amigo… _Leo carraspeó un poco.

_ Mmm… _Mickey hizo una mueca de tristeza y recogió otra vez su osito_ Ojalá yo tuviera un amigo… es muy aburrido jugar solo…

Leo levantó un pie para esquivar una muñeca de trapo que yacía boca arriba sobre la hierba húmeda:

_ ¿Y tus padres, Michelangelo...?

_ Ya jugué con ellos… _respondió simplemente su pequeño interlocutor, alisándose el vestido anaranjado con sus manitas.

Esa respuesta hizo que Leo tragase saliva:

_ ¿Acaso tú… Eres… Eres un… Una especie de fantasma…? _tartamudeó.

Al principio Mickey abrió muy grandes los ojos, pero luego de unos segundos conteniéndose se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a reír;

_ ¡No seas ton-ti-to…! _exclamó entre risitas_ ¡Los fantasmas no existen…!

Mickey trató de acercarse a él otra vez:

_ Está bien que tengas miedo… yo también me perdí en el bosque una vez… _le dijo mientras caminaba hasta él.

_ ¡No estoy perdido! ¡Estoy buscando a mí…!

_ Por favor, quédate un rato conmigo y juguemos a algo… _lo interrumpió Mickey_ Estoy seguro de que eso te animará…

Leo seguía sin confiar, pero cuando la manito de Mickey aferró su ropa, la teoría del fantasma tambaleó un poco. Ése niño lo jalaba con firmeza hacia el mantel:

_ E-está bien… de acuerdo. _el ojiazul se dejó conducir hasta el mantel a cuadros.

Mickey apartó un grupo de muñecas de trapo con su mano, y también hizo sitio para Leo sobre el desteñido mantel.

Le entregó una taza:

_ Siéntate aquí… _le indicó dulcemente_ ¿Quieres un terrón de azúcar o dos?

_ Yo… Ehhmmm… _Leo trató de sostener la taza de porcelana entre sus dedos con toda la naturalidad que pudo, pero las manos le temblaban.

La tortuga más joven notó esto, y volvió a sonreírle. Le quitó la taza de porcelana de las manos y la dejó a un lado… luego se subió a su regazo y se sentó en él:

_ ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? No voy a hacerte daño… _Mickey tomó una de sus manos temblorosas y la llevó a su cara, permitiéndole a Leo tocar una de sus mejillas regordetas.

Ese pequeño gesto hizo que Leo se despabilara por fin. Sus dedos se movieron con cautela al principio para más tarde acunar el rostro cubierto de pecas:

_ Oh… _de cerca, el ojiazul pudo apreciar lo suave que era su piel, lo bonito de sus ojos y lo dulce que era su sonrisa…

Por primera vez en esa mañana, Leonardo sonrió ampliamente:

_ ¡Vaya…! ¡No eres un fantasma después de todo! _Leo se sintió el más tonto del mundo por dejar que ese pensamiento en voz alta se le escapara; pero Mickey le respondió con una risita.

_ No, claro que no lo soy… _celebró Michellangelo al ver sonreír a su acompañante al fin.

Leonardo cayó en la cuenta de que ésa preciosura vestida de lolita estaba sentado nada más ni nada menos que en su regazo… y el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente.

Tomó el mentón del pequeño niño entre sus dedos, y observó su carita tierna y risueña con más cuidado:

_ ¿Cómo he podido cometer semejante equivocación…? _se reprochó a sí mismo, otra vez en voz alta_ ¡Eres la cosa más tierna que he visto! ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Michelangelo… _el pequeño niño tomó una taza de porcelana y se la llevó a los labios para beber su contenido imaginario_ Pero puedes llamarme "Mickey" si quieres…

_ Michelangelo es un nombre muy hermoso… no me gustaría abreviarlo…

Leo observó el rubor trepándose por debajo de las pecas del niño, y le pareció la cosa más adorable…

_ ¿Te incomoda que te diga ésas cosas?

Mickey negó con la cabeza rápidamente:

_ Es que… no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan cosas bonitas… _confesó, bajando la mirada.

Leonardo lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo meció un poco:

_ ¿Cómo es eso posible...? _bromeó el mayor de los dos_ ¡Seguro que estás jugando conmigo!

_ ¡Jejejeje…! _el niño ocultó su ruborizado rostro en el pecho de Leo, feliz…

Hacía mucho que nadie lo mecía en sus brazos de ésa manera.

El lazo que traía en la cabeza le hizo cosquillas en el mentón a Leo, quien lo estrechó más fuerte y más cerca de su cuerpo. No quería que ese pequeño cuerpito se apartara de él. Quería tenerlo todo el día entre sus brazos de ser posible…

El olor dulce de su joven prisionero flotó hasta su nariz, y el ojiazul lo respiró con placer.

Olía tan bien…

_ Hueles tan rico, Michelangelo… _la manos de Leo eran mucho más grandes que las del pequeño Mickey. Estas recorrieron todo su esponjoso vestido de niña, alborotándolo y desordenando los vuelitos de encaje uno por uno...

Michellangelo permitió la exploración que las manos de Leo efectuaban, y hasta se acomodó mejor en su regazo, para facilitar sus acciones:

_ Hueles tan dulce, es como si… _la mirada de Leo fue desde los brillantes zapatitos de charol, hasta sus rodillas enfundadas en medias de seda, mientras el perfume lo embotaba cada vez más_ Oh, Dios… Siento que quiero comerte…

Sus dedos juguetearon con el lacito que adornaba su cuello, y luego subieron un poco, hasta tocar los apetecibles labios del niño…

De repente sentía unos incontrolables deseos de besar esa dulce y pequeña boca…

Mickey dejó la taza de porcelana que acunaba entre sus brazos sobre el mantel, y luego devolvió su atención a Leo;

_ ¿Quieres besarme? _le propuso, como quien propone ir a dar un paseo_ Nunca antes me han besado…

_ Yo… _a Leo lo sorprendió la propuesta, pero no se hallaba en condiciones de pensar con la boca de Mickey tan cerca de la suya.

_ Bésame, Leo… _suspiró el pequeño Mickey, observándolo con sus hermosos y tan brillantes ojos claros_ Y quédate… Juega conmigo, por favor…

_ Claro… Jugaré a lo que tú quieras… _Leonardo seguía saboreando la textura de sus labios a través de la yema de los dedos_ Mi pequeño y dulce Michelangelo…

El ojiazul colocó sus dedos en la nuca del pequeño, y con su otra mano le levantó el mentón para besarlo… Creyó morir de ternura cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y ruborizarse, listo para ser besado por primera vez.

Michelangelo se dejaba hacer dócilmente. Deseaba besar al apuesto Leonardo con todas sus fuerzas. Se había enamorado de él la noche anterior, al verlo asustar a Raphael con ése guante…

Era apuesto, divertido y amable… era perfecto para él…

Solo que…

_ Espera un segundo. _Leo se apartó bruscamente antes de llegar a tocar sus labios_ Jamás te dije cuál era mi nombre…

Mickey abrió muy grandes los ojos:

_ ¿No lo hiciste…? _preguntó, perplejo.

_ ¡NO! _Leo lo empujó fuera de su regazo.

_ ¡Espera! ¡Auch…! _Mickey se vió abandonado sobre el mantel a cuadros de un empujón_ ¡Es que yo…!

_ ¡Ya sabías mi nombre de antemano! ¿Es esto otra de las enfermizas bromas de Usagi? _Leo se levantó del mantel, ante la mirada sorprendida y apenada de Mickey.

_ ¡No…! Yo solo…

_ ¡¿Eres parte de una de sus bromas sí o no?! _lo increpó el ojiazul_ Debía haberlo adivinado. Esto es como aquella vez que me bajó los pantalones delante de un colectivo lleno de Niñas Scouts…

_ ¡No, no! ¡Espera…! _Mickey vió con angustia que Leo le daba la espalda y se alejaba de allí a paso rápido_ ¡No te vayas, por favor…! ¡Vuelve!

_ ¡Esto es culpa mía, por celebrar las tontas bromas de Usagi en vez de reprenderlo…! _se quejó en voz alta el mayor, alejándose a grandes zancadas de donde estaba Mickey_ Tal vez Rapha tiene razón… Usagi y yo somos sólo un par de noños infantiles…

La tortuga más joven trató de darle alcance, pero sus piernas cortas no le facilitaban el trabajo…

_ ¡Espérame…! ¡Leo, quiero hablar contigo…! _suplicó Mickey cuando estuvo más cerca.

_ ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Si no vas a decirme en dónde está Raphael entonces será mejor que…! _Leo cortó la oración a la mitad, sintiéndose un tonto_ ¿¡Raphael es parte de todo esto también?!

_ ¡No! Él… Él está… _Mickey tartamudeó la respuesta, lo que hizo que Leo se sintiera más tonto todavía.

_ ¡No puedo creerlo! Se odian y de un momento a otro se unen para jugarme una broma… _suspiró Leo_ Y pensar que me preocupé por Raph… ¡Ahora esos dos me van a oír…!

_ ¡Pero Leo, espera…! _Mickey por fin lo alcanzó y trató de aferrar su brazo con sus manitas.

Leo se lo sacudió con un empujón. Un empujón excesivamente fuerte como para quitarse de encima a un niñito…

_ ¡Hay…! _Mickey trastrabilló y tropezó con una raíz que lo hizo rodar por el suelo.

La joven tortuga se incorporó al poco tiempo y se sacudió el polvo de su hermoso vestido con lágrimas en los ojos;

_ Mi rodilla… Snif… Tengo un raspón… _gimoteó la pequeña tortuga_ Me dueleee… ¡Snif…!

Mickey gimoteó por unos segundos, hasta que sus sollozos se transformaron en un llanto desconsolado… que rompió el corazón de Leo en mil pedazos.

_ Oh no… L-lo siento… _Leo regresó sobre sus pasos y se hincó junto a él_ No quise…

_ ¡Déjame! _Mickey se frotó sus ojitos llorosos_ ¡Tú tampoco me quieres…! ¡Aléjate de mí!

_ ¡No, no! ¡Espera, deja que te ayude! _suplicó Leo, sintiéndose el peor villano de todos_ Por favor… Déjame ayudarte, Mickey…

Michelangelo le dio la espalda y lloró aparatosamente por unos momentos más, hasta estar seguro de que Leo se desesperaba:

_ Lamento haberte lastimado, pequeño… _Leo puso su mano en uno de sus hombros temblorosos_ Perdóname, por favor.

Mickey lo miró por encima del hombro con sus ojitos claros acusadores y llorosos. Asintió con la cabeza, en silencio, y Leo suspiró aliviado.

Medio minuto después lo estaba llevando en brazos al estilo princesa, y caminando hacia el mantel a cuadros otra vez.

"_Es tan pequeñito e indefenso…"_ pensó Leo mientras caminaba con él en brazos. Mickey le resultaba tan livianito y frágil.

La manera en que cabía en sus brazos… y la manera desconsolada en que lloraba hicieron que Leo olvidara su enojo.

"_Seguramente no tiene más de 10 años… ¿Cómo es que terminó metido en una de las tontas bromas de Usagi…?". _

El ojiazul lo depositó con suavidad sobre el mantel y se arrodilló frente a él:

_ Así está mejor… _Leo le limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas con el pulgar_ Ahora déjame ver tu rodilla, ¿sí…?

Mickey volvió a asentir, poniéndose de pie. Luego se levantó un poco la falda del vestido para que Leo pudiera ver mejor la herida:

_ Ya no sangra… Eso es bueno… _el ojiazul trató de bajar la media de seda que enfundaba su piernita lastimada, pero no pudo moverla de su sitio_ ¿Pero qué…?

_ T-tienes que desprender el broche primero… _le indicó Mickey levantándose más el vestido para que se viera el broche del liguero.

Leo tragó saliva y se sonrojó al ver las piernas suaves y regordetas de Mickey descubiertas. De repente había comenzado a sudar…

"_Mira esa suave piel… y esos muslos tiernos…"_ le susurró una perversa voz interior.

"_Hasta tiene hoyuelos en las rodillas… igual que los hermanos menores de Usagi…"_

El ojiazul sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos absurdos -pero no desconocidos- deseos.

Deseos contra los que llevaba mucho tiempo luchando…

Carraspeó:

_ Ehhr… Sí, claro… _Leonardo se inclinó hacia adelante y llevó sus dedos hasta la liga de encaje que se aferraba a la pierna de Mickey.

El broche en forma de estrellita hizo un pequeño chasquido cuando Leo lo desabrochó. Sus ahora temblorosos dedos deslizaron la prenda por la pierna de Mickey hasta los tobillos…

Luego sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle la herida:

_ ¡Tsk…! _Mickey emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, y jaló más su vestido hacia arriba, para poder cubrirse la cara.

_ ¡Lo siento! ¿Te he hecho daño? _se inquietó el mayor, antes de rasgar el pañuelo por la mitad_ Ya casi acabo…

Mickey se quedó quieto mientras Leo le vendaba la rodilla con el pañuelo, a modo de bandita protectora improvisada, y aseguraba la venda con un firme nudo;

_ Eso es… ¿Te sientes mejor?

_ S-sí… Gracias…

_ Lamento que no combine con el resto de tu atuendo… _se disculpó Leo, con una sonrisa conciliadora y el rubor aun tiñéndole las mejillas_ Y lamento haberme enfadado contigo… Yo…

_ Está bien, Leo… Yo te perdono… _Mickey le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, aprovechando que sus caras se habían acercado otra vez_ Ahora puedes volver con tus amigos si quieres…

Leo se quedó pasmado por unos segundos. Luego sonrió;

_ Nah… La verdad es que no me apetece volver con ellos por ahora… _sonrió el ojiazul antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para poder tocar los labios de Mickey con los suyos.

Michelangelo no pensó que podría ser tomado por sorpresa de esa manera, así que mientras la sorpresa y el beso duraron, la joven tortuga no soltó la falda de su vestido y siguió manteniéndolo bien arriba… tanto que cuando se apartaron, lo primero que Leo vió fueron sus inocentes braguitas color crema…

Leo volvió a pensar en los hermanitos de Usagi… Tan pequeños y apetecibles…

Los imaginó correteando por ahí, con sus piernas regordetas y llenas de hoyuelos…

Siempre querían jugar con Usagi y con él… Subirse a sus regazos…

Pensó en la noche en que su amigo conejo lo invitó a dormir a su casa. Y se robaron las cervezas del papá de Usagi para bebérselas en secreto.

Esa noche… De repente ya no parecía tan lejano el recuerdo…

Las pequeñas y suaves piernas de Mickey aún seguían delante de él, recordándole lo que se siente cuando la tentación te quema las entrañas como un fuego y el deseo te nubla el juicio…

Esa lejana noche, bebió su primera cerveza… y estuvo a punto de apoderarse de uno de los conejitos más pequeños… mientras el resto de la casa dormía.

:::::::::::: FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::

Leo salió de baño tambaleándose. Era ya de madrugada, pero el efecto de la cerveza todavía perduraba… a pesar de las muchas veces que orinó.

No debió seguirle la corriente a Usagi y beber tantas latas.

"_Ni siquiera me gusta la cerveza…" pensó Leo. "Sabe a jabón…"_

Al tratar de caminar derecho, sus erráticos movimientos hicieron que se golpeara el dedo pequeño del pie contra el marco de la puerta.

_ ¡Mierda…! _el ojiazul todavía estaba muy borracho.

Se encaminó a la cocina por agua, y descubrió al hermanito de Usagi en el medio de la sala.

Parecía como servido en bandeja de plata, profundamente dormido encima de un puf…

Entonces todo transcurrió como en un sueño. Leo había olvidado su vaso de agua, y se había acercado lentamente… como acechando…

Los pies descalzos no hacían nada de ruido sobre el piso lustrado de madera, sólo crujió un poco cuando se hincó junto al niñito...

Lo observó largo rato. El pequeño dormía acurrucado y sin nada más encima que una estirada camiseta azul y la ropa interior diminuta, de la cual escapaba su rabito inquieto y esponjoso…

Leonardo se inclinó sobre él.

"_No estoy haciendo nada malo…" _se repetía en su cabeza_. "Mirar no hace daño… sólo estoy observándolo y nada más…" _

Definitivamente era uno de los hermanitos más jóvenes. Aunque era difícil distinguir cuál de todos, porque Usagi tenía muchísimos hermanos… sólo podía adivinarse que era uno de los más pequeñitos, porque aún se chupaba el dedo y porque dormía abrazado a un cochecito de carreras.

Se inclinó más. Aspiró profundamente su olor… se llenó de él para después poder irse a dormir en paz.

O tal vez no…

_ Leo-san… _murmuró el conejito, aún medio dormido.

Leo disimuló su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo. Al parecer el pequeño se había sentido observado y se había despertado…

Ahora lo miraba con sus ojitos somnolientos, pidiendo una explicación. Leonardo ensayó una sonrisa;

_ ¿Te parece bien dormirte aquí en el medio de la sala…? _el ojiazul ni siquiera pensó en lo que decía_ Ven, te llevaré a tu cama antes de que tu mamá te vea…

_ Está bien… _el conejito se restregó la cara con sus manitas, y Leo lo alzó en brazos para llevárselo… pero no a la cama.

Antes, hicieron una parada en la cocina, donde Leo dejó al pequeño sobre la mesa;

_ ¿Tienes sed? _le preguntó, tratando de parecer lo más amable y sobrio posible_ ¿Quieres beber algo antes de acostarte…?

El conejito asintió, sin dejar de chuparse el dedo. Leonardo buscó en la nevera y encontró la última lata de cerveza y jugo de uva… rápidamente las mezcló sin que su pequeño acompañante lo viera.

_ Me sabe raro… _se había quejado el pequeño al probar el brebaje.

_ Anda. Bébetelo a todo… _insistió Leo desechando la lata de cerveza vacía en el bote de la basura_ ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto…?

_ Niko… _el conejito trató de apurar el contenido del vaso, pero se lo devolvió a Leo con una mueca.

_ Está bien, yo me lo termino… _Leo tomó el vaso entre sus manos, y siguió hablándole_ ¿Cuántos años tienes Niko?

El conejito lo ignoró, jugando a balancear sus piecitos que colgaban de la mesa. Leo sonrió, terminándose el contenido del vaso;

_ No hablas mucho… ¿Eh, Niko…?

_ Mi mamá dice que no debo hablar con desconocidos… _replicó el niñito, haciendo girar las ruedas de su coche de carreras con los dedos.

Leo se inclinó sobre él, apoyando los codos en la mesa:

_ ¡Pero si yo no soy un desconocido…! _a Leonardo siempre lo divertía la sinceridad con la que hablaban los niños pequeños_ Siempre vengo a jugar con tu hermano Usagi…

Niko siguió con la mirada clavada en su cochecito. Leo supo que la cerveza estaba surtiendo su efecto sobre el pequeño, porque empezó a bostezar…

_ Mírate… Con esa carita con sueño… _el mayor tocó su naricita rosada con el dedo índice_ Qué lindo eres…

No quería detenerse a pensar en sus acciones.

Si lo hacía, podría darse cuenta de que estaba llegando demasiado lejos…

"_¿Cuándo volverás a tener otra oportunidad como ésta, Leo…?" _le susurró una desconocida voz interior.

Volvió a alzarlo en brazos, y el pequeño –ahora más somnoliento que antes- le rodeó el cuello con sus bracitos. Leo llevaba nada más que el pantalón del pijama, y debía admitir que tener ese cuerpito tibio, suave y ligeramente peludo contra él se sentía muy pero muy bien…

"_Hazlo… tómalo…". L_a tentación le subió por el pecho y le encendió la cabeza. Estrechó más al niño contra su pecho en un posesivo abrazo.

"_Quédate con este incomparable botín… Nadie lo sabrá, Leo…"_

Leo entró en la habitación correspondiente, donde había por lo menos ocho camas desechas repletas de conejitos durmiendo apilados unos encima de otros.

"_Son tantos que sus padres ni siquiera se darían cuenta si desaparece alguno…" _pensó mientras se sonreía.Le tomó un rato encontrar la única que estaba vacía… y acostó allí a su pequeña víctima.

Luego le quitó el cochecito de carreras de entre los dedos, y lo dejó en el suelo, junto a la pata de la cama. Entonces comenzó a acariciarlo…

Sintió el pelaje suave y sedoso, poco abundante, típico de los infantes. Este era todo blanco y hubiera sido idéntico al de Usagi de no ser por las manchitas color café que le salpicaban la espalda…

Estaba ansioso por arrancarle la poca ropa que tenía encima y besar cada manchita con sus labios… una por una…

"_Deja que el tío Leo te haga unos mimos…_" pensó mientras su dedo jugueteaba con el borde elástico de la ropa interior.

La sangre le hervía en las venas cuando la jaló hacia abajo… por las piernas regordetas, pasando por los muslos tiernos y los hoyuelos en las rodillas…

El pequeño estaba más dormido que despierto, y los párpados le pesaban cada vez más… sin embargo, aún tenía energías para espiar a Leo por entre sus ojos entrecerrados de largas pestañas:

_ Duérmete… _lo instó Leo con la voz en un susurro_ Yo cuidaré de ti, pequeñín…

Leo le enrolló la playera azul, jalándola con delicadeza hacia arriba y se topó con su vientre. La forma de su estómago tenía una curvita monísima… y se preguntó si la piel de su trasero sería igual de suave y pellizcable.

El conejito siguió mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que Leo se distrajera de sus pensamientos para pasar a sentirse culpable. El ojiazul le acarició una de sus orejitas puntiagudas;

_ No me veas así, por favor… _Leo trató de escapar de su mirada metiendo toda la cabeza bajo su camiseta.

El dulce olor que emanaba de la piel del conejito le invadió los sentidos, y fue lo que necesitaba para terminar de olvidarse de la mirada acusadora y somnolienta del pequeño…

El conejito bostezó y finalmente sucumbió ante el sueño, para alivio de Leo…

_ ¿Leo…? ¿En dónde estás, amigo? _la voz de Usagi se escuchó en el pasillo.

_ ¡Ehkk! _Leonardo se sobresaltó_ ¡A-aquí… estoy por aquí…! _tartamudeó, acomodando la ropa del conejito a toda velocidad y cubriéndolo desprolijamente con una sábana.

El conejo entró en la habitación de puntillas:

_ ¿Qué haces aquí…? _Usagi hablaba casi en un susurro_ ¿No sabes que si se despierta uno luego se despiertan todos los demás? Y no querrás estar aquí cuando eso pase, créeme…

Leonardo se levantó de la cama, tratando de disimular su borrachera y su nerviosismo al mismo tiempo;

_ Es que… Me encontré a éste durmiendo en el medio de la sala, y me pidió que lo llevara a su habitación… _mintió.

_ Ohhhhhh eres adorable, Leo… _se burló el conejo picándole las mejillas.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Déjame ya, qué infantil Usagi! _Leonardo se sacudió la mano de su amigo del rostro.

_ Jejeje…! _Usagi se apartó, divertido_ Bueno, empiezo a sospechar que tienes talento con los niños… El pequeño Niko no es demasiado sociable…

Usagi arropó mejor a su pequeño hermanito y se detuvo un momento a contemplarlo;

_ Siempre se desvela mirando sus caricaturas… ¿En dónde estará su coche de carreras? _el conejo recogió el juguete del piso y lo puso junto a la carita de su hermano_ Sé que siempre me quejo de lo molestos que son, y de que mis padres le ponen más atención a ellos que a mí, pero…

_ ¿Pero qué…?

El conejo apartó un flequito de pelo de la frente del pequeño, sonriendo con dulzura:

_ Pero en el fondo los quiero mucho… y me sentiría terrible si algo malo le pasara a cualquiera de ellos… _susurró_ Bueno, ¡en fin! ¡Vámonos antes de que algo los despierte!

Los dos amigos salieron de puntillas de la habitación y cerraron la puerta:

_ Ah, por cierto, te mentí… No era mi primera vez bebiendo… _comentó Usagi al vez los movimientos tambaleantes de su amigo tortuga_ Así que por la mañana tendrás un más poco de resaca que yo…

_ Vaya disculpa… _gruñó Leo.

_ No era una disculpa… _aclaró el conejo_ ¡Solo te estoy advirtiendo que me voy a divertir mucho con tu sufrimiento! Jejejeje…!

Leonardo siguió a su travieso amigo y se alejó de la habitación con la expresión de un gato al que le han quitado el plato con leche antes de poder beber un sorbo.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente se encontró con su terrible primera resaca y con retazos de recuerdos de lo que pasó la noche anterior… y se avergonzó muchísimo de sí mismo.

¿¡Cómo era posible que estuviera a punto de hacer algo tan… tan horrible…?!

"_Perdóname por lo que estuve a punto de hacerte, pequeño…"_ pensó, con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes. ¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué estaba tan hambriento de ése cuerpo frágil… Inmaduro… y… virginal…?

A partir de ese día Leo vivió atemorizado de sí mismo. ¿Y si volvía a bajar la guardia y la tentación se apoderaba de él otra vez…?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Usagi no lo hubiese interrumpido? ¿Habría sido capaz de llegar tan lejos con ése niño?

Estaba tan, tan arrepentido… y asustado.

Nunca habló con nadie de lo sucedido. Ni siquiera con Splinter.

Se propuso evitar todas las situaciones que pudieran conducirlo a la tentación… por eso era tan recto y serio. Por eso había llegado a ser el presidente de la clase. Por eso siempre se contenía…

Por eso siempre vivía una vida de eterna insatisfacción…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::END FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue por eso que cuando Mickey se le acercó otra vez, en busca de un segundo beso, se contuvo. Como siempre lo hacía.

La frustración se le dibujó en su apuesto rostro con una mueca. Todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a la insatisfacción de sus propios deseos;

_ L-lo siento, Michelangelo… _suspiró Leo, clavando la mirada en el suelo_ Si sigo besándote… yo… No podré parar, lo sé…

"_¡Maldición, me volveré loco a este paso…!"_ Leo apretó los puños con disimulo. _"Me siento tan estúpido ahora mismo… Dejando ir a lo que probablemente es el niño más dulce y lindo de la tierra…"_

_ Está bien, Leo… _el niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos con su dulce voz_ No tienes que contenerte conmigo… Puedes tenerme…

Mickey le rodeó el cuello con sus bracitos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ahora era su turno de sorprender a Leonardo:

_ Puedes tenerme tantas veces como quieras… _susurró en su oído.

_ M-michelangelo…

_ Sacia tu cuerpo en mí… Desvírgame… _siguió susurrándole el más joven, mientras aferraba el cuello de su camisa con sus deditos_ Puedes robar mi virginidad todos los días si te apetece…

Mickey jaló de la tela con fuerza, arrastrando al sorprendido Leo con él, hasta recostarse completamente en el mantel a cuadros. Leonardo quedó sobre él, con los codos apoyados en el suelo y sus caras enfrentadas:

_ No sigas… _le advirtió a Mickey.

_ Tómame… _el pequeño separó las rodillas y acarició el rostro de Leo con sus manos_ Tómame, Leo… Hazlo…

Los ojos claros de Mickey brillaban cuando llevó su mano hasta la boca de Leo… con mucha lentitud y delicadeza acarició sus labios entreabiertos:

_ No te resistas… _susurró_ No hay necesidad…

Los ojos de Leo se cerraron por un momento, y procedió a besar las puntas de los dedos de Mickey. Luego la palma de su mano… El interior de sus muñecas…

Antes de que abriera los ojos ya había descendido sobre él para juntar sus caras y reclamar sus labios. Esta vez el beso se hizo más profundo y sus lenguas se tocaron;

_ Provocas al demonio dentro de mí, Michelangelo… _susurró el ojiazul como última advertencia.

Mickey se encogió de hombros. Tenía los labios brillantes e inflamados por el beso tan intenso, y un hilo de saliva brillaba en la comisura de su boca:

_ Todos tenemos uno… _dijo simplemente, antes de que Leo atacara su cuello con una serie de cortos y tentadores besos, mientras sus manos alborotaban inquietas el tul del vestido.

Michelangelo jadeó su nombre cuando le separó las piernas y se sumergió entra las muchas capas de tul de su vestido, apartándolas como podía, haciéndolas a un lado con sus dedos temblorosos.

Pronto dejó al descubierto su objetivo: las preciosas pantys de Michelangelo…

Éste alzó las caderas, ansioso, y la cara de Leo descendió sobre la delicada prenda, hasta apretarse contra ella;

_ Amo éste olor… _murmuró el mayor, extasiado.

Aspiró profundamente para llenarse de ése inocente y delicioso aroma… sin darse cuenta continuó murmurándole cosas sucias y salvajes, mientras Mickey lo miraba por entre las largas pestañas con las mejillas coloreadas como cerezas y los labios húmedos e hinchados de tanto mordérselos…

_ Nhhhh… L-leo… _gimió el menor, aferrando el mantel con sus manitas, arrugándolo con los dedos…

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y alzaba las caderas, ansioso:

_ ¿Quieres que me detenga…? _bromeó Leo, aún luchando para apartar el tul y deleitarse con la visión que tenía enfrente.

_ N-no… _el más joven sollozó, impaciente.

_ ¿Continúo….? _Leo lo besó a través de la tela_ Dime lo que quieres, Mickey…

_ Quiero tu boca… _Mickey le marcó el sitio con dos de sus deditos_ Lámeme… Justo aquí…

Leo no esperó a que se lo pidiera dos veces… y subió las piernas de Mickey a sus hombros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí…

Los ojos sin vida de Raph estaban fijos en el cielo y una mosca voló hasta posarse en sus labios entreabiertos, atraída por la sangre pegajosa. Donnie la apartó con un gesto de la mano.

El niño se alisó el vestido una vez más, y se acurrucó mejor junto al cuerpo tendido de Rapahel. Le cerró los ojos con su manito enguantada y le besó la mejilla cariñosamente;

_ Tranquilo, Raphie… _susurró Donatello con una sonrisa_ Ésta es la parte más fea del proceso, pero descuida, no dura mucho… Y en unos minutos despertarás…

Se levantó para buscar la camiseta de Raphael, que descansaba sobre el suelo polvoriento no muy lejos de allí. La levantó amorosamente y la sacudió, luego la alisó con sus deditos.

Cubrió el pecho de Raph con la prenda, para que la enorme herida abierta no atrajera a más insectos entrometidos;

_ Sí, es un sueño breve… Ya verás… _siguió hablando_ Despertarás y serás eterno… Como mi hermano y yo…

Se tendió sobre el nidito de hojas, y se abrazó a uno de sus gruesos brazos;

_ Será genial… Estaremos siempre juntos… Y cuidarás de nosotros… _murmuró con una sonrisa_ Te va a agradar Mickey, es un buen niño… Sólo que algo travieso…

"Y yo seré tuyo, tuyo por siempre… como lo prometí. Podrás tenerme siempre que quieras, y yo te corresponderé. Estaremos muy bien juntos, cuando seas como yo ya no te darán miedo los insectos… Ni la oscuridad del bosque… Ni te sentirás solo…

¿Lo ves? Sé todo sobre ti… y tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender todo de mí…

Ya lo verás, será maravilloso. Te lo prometo."

Donnie finalizó su discurso besando la frente de su novio muerto. Luego se alejó dando saltitos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

La lengua de Leo se movía hábilmente, haciendo círculos y dibujos imaginarios sobre la delgada telita… que se empapaba más y más, pegándose a la piel de Mickey.

_ Ahhhh… Leo, tu lengua se siente tan bien… _gimió la tortuga más joven, tratando de acallar sus propios gemidos con un puño.

_ No hagas eso, no dejes de gemir mi nombre… _Leo se detuvo sólo una fracción de segundo para contemplar el abstracto y húmedo dibujo que ahora adornaba las pantys color crema_ Quiero escuchar todos los sonidos que pueda producir tu hermosa boca, Michelangelo…

Dicho esto, dirigió su mano hasta su entrepierna y la introdujo en los pantalones para comenzar a tocarse… sin descuidar su trabajo entre los muslos de Mickey, quien estaba ya muy próximo a su orgasmo, sollozando de placer.

_ Nnhh… Leo, Leoooo… ¡Ah, me vengo! _gimió mientras la lengua de Leo insistía en un punto preciso, atormentándolo de placer_ ¡Me vengoooo…!

Leo disfrutó de la pequeña explosión de placer de su niño, contemplándolo mientras mojaba sus braguitas… y los fluidos que escapaban por los lados de la prenda escurrían por sus muslos tiernos…

El mayo sorbió el preciado líquido por encima de la tela, haciendo un último dibujo con su lengua.

"_Delicioso… Es probable que sea el primer orgasmo que tiene en toda su vida_…" el ojiazul se limpió con el dorso de la mano, mientras observaba a Mickey recuperarse del intenso orgasmo que había tenido… Los ojitos llorosos por encima de las mejillas sonrojadas intensamente.

Acabó de complacerse a sí mismo con ésa hermosa visión:

_ Ahhhh… M-mickey… Mi dulce Michelangelo… _suspiró mientras el placer lo invadía_ Eres perfecto para mí…

_ Ah… Ah... Y tú eres perfecto para mí, Leo… _jadeó Mickey_ Sé mío… ¡SÉ MÍO POR FAVOR!

Antes de que Leonardo pudiera entender lo que su pequeño amante quería decir con eso… la tetera de porcelana de Mickey se estrelló contra su cabeza, rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos.

Leo cayó desmayado sobre el mantel. Y Donatello tomó a su pequeño hermano del brazo y lo arrastró lejos:

_ ¡Auch! ¡Espera, espera…! _se quejó el pequeño Mickey_ ¡Déjame, Donnie! ¿¡Qué crees que haces?!

_ ¡¿Que qué hago?! _Donatello se volvió hacia él y soltó su brazo_ ¿TÚ QUÉ HACÍAS?

Michelangelo vió sus brazos libres y se apresuró a acomodarse la ropa… aunque no tenía mucho sentido ya...

La mirada acusadora de Donnie iba desde sus braguitas empapadas hasta su cara y viceversa:

_ ¡Deja de verme! _se quejó el más pequeño de los dos, sonrojado a más no poder mientras se estiraba la falda hacia abajo para cubrirse.

_ ¡Creí que lo habíamos dejado claro! _lo reprendió_ ¡No tenemos permiso para llevarnos a Leonardo! ¡Entiende de una vez!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARÁ! ::::::

EL PRÓXIMO CAP EL ES ÚLTIMO! CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN

REVIEWS… REVIEWS… DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN CONTINUAR LEYENDO! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Donatello no esperó a que Michelango respondiese a sus regaños. Volvió a aferrar su bracito y lo arrastró hasta un claro en el bosque, lejos del muchacho desmayado:

_ Pero... Pero… Quiero a Leo… _se quejó débilmente el más pequeño_ ¡Y él me quiere a mí! ¿No es eso lo que importa?

_ Todo esto está fuera de discusión, Mickey. Las leyes son claras… _siguió sermoneándolo el de vestido púrpura.

_ ¡Pero tú te quedaste a Raphael! _protestó el más joven_ ¿¡Por qué no puedo quedarme con Leo?!

_ No podemos llevarnos el alma de Leonardo, trata de entenderlo…

Mickey miró hacia atrás, en dirección a donde estaba su apuesto Leonardo, pero Donatello le aferró los hombros y lo giró de nuevo para poder mirarlo a los ojos:

_ No puede estar con nosotros. Si lo hacemos, nos meteremos en grandes problemas… _le advirtió_ ¿Quieres eso? ¡Eh! ¿¡Lo quieres?!

El más joven se sacudió las manos de su hermano mayor y estalló en un llanto agudo:

_ ¡Estoy cansado de esto! ¡Yo no pedí ser un monstruo! _gritó, restregándose sus ojitos_ ¡Yo no pedí que nos abandonaran en el bosque! ¡SOLO QUERÍA QUE ALGUIEN ME AMARA Y ME CUIDARA!

Donnie lo observó tirarse al suelo y rodar sobre la hierba, haciendo su berrinche. Suspiró. No importaba cuántos años habían pasado, Mickey era el mismo niño caprichoso que el día en que murieron…

_ Mickey… ¿Por qué dices eso? _Donatello se arrodilló junto a él y trató de rodearlo con sus bracitos_ Yo te amo. Eres mi pequeño y tierno hermanito… Y siempre voy a cuidar de ti…

_ ¡Snif, snif…! _Mickey se dejó abrazar, pero aún lloraba aparatosamente.

_ Además, ahora tenemos a Raph… _le recordó_ Él cuidará de ambos…

_ ¡No quiero a Raphael! ¡QUIERO A LEO! _volvió a quejarse la tortuga más pequeña, empujando a Donnie para apartarlo de él.

Donatello sintió ganas de darle un coscorrón, pero se contuvo:

_ ¡Eres un cabezadura, Michelangelo! _le gritó_ ¡Estoy tratando de hacer que las cosas sean mejores para los dos! ¡Y ni siquiera me lo agradeces!

Mickey le enseñó la lengua, lo que enfureció más a su hermano. Por suerte antes de que las cosas se pusieran más tensas, Raphael salió de entre unos arbustos…

Llevaba puesta su camiseta de Rock y ya no había sangre sobre él. Incluso parecía que nada le había pasado realmente…

_ ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? _quiso saber_ ¿Por qué tanto grito?

Donnie suspiró aliviado al ver a aparecer allí a su caballero:

_ ¡Raphie…! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! _Donatello corrió hasta donde él estaba y se abrazó a su cintura.

_ Donnie… Mi dulce princesa, ¿qué te ocurre? _Raphael se inclinó para poder tomarlo entre sus fuertes brazos y levantarlo_ ¿Por qué estás tan angustiado…?

_ ¡Mickey se ha portado muy mal…! _exclamó el pequeño de vestido púrpura, apuntando con un dedito acusador al más pequeño.

_ ¡No es cierto! _se defendió Mickey pateando el suelo con sus zapatitos acharolados_ ¡Solo quiero que Leo venga con nosotros!

_ ¡¿Ya lo ves?! ¡No quiere escucharme! _se quejó Donnie, rodeando el cuello de Raph con sus bracitos.

Raphael se quedó callado por unos momentos. Luego sonrió con tranquilidad:

_ ¿Quieres que mi amigo Leonardo venga con nosotros? _dijo_ No es tan mala idea…

_ ¡Pero no se puede! _protestó Donatello, disgustado con Raph por querer apoyar la idea de su hermano menor.

_ ¿Por qué no…? ¿Ya se lo propusieron?

Donatello abrió la boca en una "O" perfecta, y Mickey abrió los ojos grandes como platos. De repente había un brillo esperanzado en ellos:

_ ¿¡P-podría…?! _exclamó, levantándose del suelo_ ¡¿Crees que Leo vendría conmigo por propia voluntad?!

Raphael asintió con la cabeza, y Mickey salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre los árboles antes de que su hermano empezara a sermonearlo de nuevo…

_ ¡Qué has hecho! _esta vez Donnie no se contuvo y le dio un coscorrón a Raphael en el pecho.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Ouch! ¡Oye, Donnie! _el niño había desatado sobre él una lluvia de golpes y patadas en las costillas, y se vio obligado a dejarlo en el suelo_ ¡Cálmate! ¿Quieres?

_ ¡No, no, no, no…! _se quejó el de vestido púrpura_ ¿¡Por qué le pusiste ésas ideas en la cabeza a mi hermano?! ¡LEO NUNCA ACEPTARÁ!

_ ¿Por qué estás tan convencido de eso…?

_ ¡Ningún mortal quiere ofrecer su alma a cambio de nada! _aseguró la tortuga más joven, cruzando los bracitos con enfado.

El ojiverde se hincó de rodillas sobre la hierba húmeda para quedar a su altura, y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora:

_ Yo sí…

Donatello se sonrojó como una cereza y apartó la mirada:

_ Es distinto. Tu no tenías opción… _argumentó_ Éramos nosotros o el infierno. Leo no ha hecho nada malo… Al menos todavía…

Raphael extendió las manos y aferró la falda de su vestido. Lo jaló de vuelta hacia él, sin importarle que se resistiera:

_ ¡Oye! ¡Déjame, Rapha! _se quejó Donatello_ ¡Estoy demasiado enfadado contigo!

El mayor ignoró sus protestas y tomó su cara entre las manos;

_ Así me gustas más… _declaró antes de reclamar sus labios con un dulce beso.

_ Nhhh… _Donnie se vió apresado entre los fuertes brazos de su captor, y no tuvo más opción que cooperar_ Oh… Raphie…

Se besaron por largo rato, hasta que Raphael estuvo seguro de haber drenado el enojo de su pequeño…

_ ¿Sabes algo…? Leo suele ser un ñoño aburrido la mayor parte del tiempo… _comentó cuando la sesión de besos terminó_ Pero hay veces en que me sorprende…

_ Mhmm… _Donnie hizo una mueca de inseguridad_ ¿Pero y si dice que no y le rompe el corazón a Mickey? ¡No quiero que se pase la eternidad llorando…!

Raph le acarició una mejilla y contempló sus hermosos ojos, brillantes como rubíes;

_ Dale una oportunidad. Déjalo que se proponga… _le sugirió_ Tal vez tu pequeño hermanito te sorprenda más de lo que Leonardo me sorprende a mí…

Antes de que Donatello pudiera responder algo, se oyeron pasos sobre las hojas…

Mickey apareció en el claro, con una gran sonrisa… y traía a Leonardo de la mano.

Raphael y Donatello se quedaron pasmados, así que Mickey fue el primero en romper el silencio:

_ ¡Ha dicho que sí! _anunció sin soltar su mano.

_ ¿E-en serio…? _el de vestido púrpura no podía creer lo que oía, así que miró fijamente a Leo para asegurarse que el golpe con la tetera no le había aflojado un tornillo_ ¿Ofrecerás tu alma… sin haber hecho nada…?

Leonardo sonrió:

_ Sí.

_ ¡Pero… pero es absurdo! _insistió Donatello.

_ No lo es en absoluto… _le aseguró Leo, con calma_ Lo único que pido a cambio de mi alma es estar con Michelangelo para siempre…

Mickey abrazó una de las piernas de Leonardo, y celebró aquella declaración sacándole la lengua a su hermano mayor, otra vez. Raphael alzó en brazos a Donnie antes de que los hermanitos comenzaran a pelear de nuevo, y se acercó a Leo:

_ ¿Estás seguro, amigo…? _le preguntó.

_ Claro. Estoy harto de vivir atormentado… _Leonardo sonrió ampliamente, mirando al pequeño que abrazaba su pierna_ Ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz con Mickey. Él es todo lo que necesito…

_ En ese caso… _el ojiverde estrechó su mano_ Me alegra que vengas con nosotros, Leo…

Leonardo le devolvió el saludo;

_ Tampoco podía dejarlos a solas contigo… _bromeó_ ¡Eres un desastre cuidando niños! ¡Y también cuidándote tú solo!

_ Puede ser… _sonrió Rapha, meciendo a Donnie entre sus brazos_ Pero búrlate de mí todo lo que quieras… Yo también tengo todo lo que necesito justo aquí…

Donnie volvió a sonrojarse, y Leo se arrodilló en el suelo para abrazar a Michelangelo…

_ Sólo tengo una pregunta… _susurró al oído de su pequeño mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos_ ¿Duele cuando…? Ya sabes…

_ Sólo un poco… _le aseguró el de vestido naranja, ocultando la cara en su cuello.

Leonardo tomó una profunda inspiración y cerró los ojos…

Mickey le hundió los dientes en el cuello… y la sangre salió a borbotones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ¡Ahhhhh….! _Usagi se despertó sobresaltado y se sentó como impulsado por un resorte.

Sus dedos aferraron la bolsa de dormir con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. El sudor le empapaba la camiseta…

_ ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa?! _Raphael le arrojó una lata de cerveza vacía desde donde estaba_ ¡Déjanos dormir en paz, quieres!

El conejo pestañeó, mirando a sus dos amigos que aún estaban enfundados en sus bolsas de dormir. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Una muy, muy horrible pesadilla…

_ ¿Te encuentras bien, Usagi…? _Leonardo se restregó los ojos, somnoliento_ Estás más blanco que… bueno, más blanco que de costumbre…

_ Estoy bien, en serio… _Usagi sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperarse de su aplomo lo más rápido posible_ Sólo he tenido un mal sueño… es todo.

_ Es por todos los dulces que comes antes de dormir… _bromeó su amigo.

_ ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡No solo aguanté toda la noche aquí sino que el que terminó orinándose en la cama fue el conejo…! _se burló Raphael, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la nuca.

_ ¡Basta Raph, no empieces! _lo reprendió Leo, enrollando su bolsa de dormir.

_ Aguafiestas… _le respondió el ojiverde_ Bueno, como sea… ¡Muero de hambre!

_ Sí, yo también tengo hambre… _concordó el conejo_ ¡Quiero desayunar en un Mc Donald´s o algo así! ¿Habrá tiempo…?

_ Si nos apresuramos, sí… _aseguró Leonardo, guardando sus cosas_ ¿Vienes con nosotros Raph…? Te lo has ganado…

Raphael hizo una mueca;

_ No me "recompenses" como a un perro, ¿quieres? _bufó_ Sólo iré con ustedes porque tengo hambre suficiente como para comerme un caballo, eso es todo…

_ Okay… _Usagi comenzó a meter sus pertenencias en la mochila también_ De todas formas, es probable que las hamburguesas de Mc Donald´s estén hechas de carne de caballo…

Momentos después los tres amigos se marchaban del lugar tan rápidamente como habían llegado.

Iban por el sendero cubierto de hojas charlando y haciendo bromas. Pronto llegaron a la carretera. Sólo tenían que atravesarla y llegar hasta la parada de autobús para volver a sus casas…

De repente Leonardo y Raphael se quedaron atrás, y Usagi iba tan entretenido hablando que no se dio cuenta…

Los dos amigos se volvieron y miraron a lo lejos. En el horizonte se recortaba la silueta de la gran casa abandonada… y allá entre los árboles, un par de adorables niños que agitaban sus manitos en el aire, saludando.

Raph y Leo agitaron sus manos en lo alto, correspondiendo el saludo. Ambos llevaban un lacito en sus respectivas muñecas… un lazo púrpura y otro anaranjado.

Estaban ansiosos por la siguiente visita…

_ ¿Volveremos para la próxima fiesta del té, verdad…? _preguntó Leo.

_ Por supuesto. No me la perdería por nada del mundo… _respondió Raphael, sonriendo con entusiasmo_ El de vestido púrpura me ha robado el corazón…

Raphael se tocó el pecho, justo en el lugar donde los dientitos de Donnie habían hecho un hueco:

_ …literalmente. _aseguró.

_ Lo sé. _sonrió Leo_ Y yo le compraré una nueva tetera a Michelangelo… Y muchos juguetes…

Raphael se cambió su mochila de un hombro al otro:

_ Le traeré algunos libros a Donnie… _dijo_ Me ha dicho que le gusta leer…

_ Excelente… ¿Sabes? Ellos son los niños más lindos del mundo… _Leonardo comenzó a caminar otra vez, y su amigo lo siguió_ No entiendo como alguien podría no quererlos…

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros:

_ Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero qué más da… No me importa. _concluyó_ Porque ahora son nuestros…

_ Sí… Nuestros… _asintió Leo. Aunque en realidad pensaba que era exactamente lo contrario, ellos dos les pertenecían a Mickey y a Donnie por toda la eternidad.

_ ¡Oigan! ¡Apresúrense, ahí viene el autobús! _los llamó Usagi al verlos quedarse tan atrás.

El conejo se apresuró a cruzar la carretera, y se subió al autobús sin la menor sospecha siquiera, de que sus dos amigos se habían ido para siempre…

:::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por leer hasta el final! Los asusté? :3


End file.
